Relatively small and portable microprocessor-based electronic devices have become commonplace. One general type of such device is referred to as a personal digital assistant (PDA). As personal digital assistants have become more robust, people have increased their dependence upon them to carry out numerous personal and business tasks. Typical personal digital assistant applications include: Internet browsing; e-mail correspondence; electronic document editing; time management; etc.
In response, some businesses have added services and resources that cater to personal digital assistant users, including personal digital assistant-accessible printers; use of hubs coupled to the Internet; use of local networks by which users may transfer documents and information between different personal digital assistant devices; etc. A number of such businesses also provide food and beverage service in a lounge-like environment, in an attempt to attract certain groups of personal digital assistant users, particularly business travelers. Businesses of this type are commonly referred to as cyber cafés.
Often, users want their personal digital assistant to communicate with another device (for example, a printer or another user's portable device) in a place such as a cyber café. After identifying and establishing trust in the other device, such users require secure assurance that their personal device is communicating securely with that device (and not some other device).
When a personal digital assistant user enters a place such as a cyber café for the first time (for example, in an airport or unfamiliar city), they may be unaware of the range of personal digital assistant-accessible services that are available. Furthermore, the location of personal digital assistant-accessible resources within the café may be unknown. This can result in wasted time and frustration; especially, for example, if a business-critical document must be printed or an e-mail response to a business proposal needs to be sent quickly.